Cave In
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Cave In Sara Grissom (and a little Sophia) Romance


I woke up coughing moving my head feeling the rough ground below. My legs would not move. I reached for my flashlight by my head turning it on shining it back seeing my legs were buried underneath rock from the cave in.

My head hurt and the dust was getting into my lungs. I laid my head back down on the ground winching in pain.

"Mmm." I moaned, trying to move.

I heard my cell phone go off. Shining the light around me, I saw the phone just out of my reach to my right. Moaning I reached for it as hard as I could. My fingers touched it, but it was not enough to get a good hold onto to it.

"Please!" I said, trying again. I breathed in and out as I quit winching in pain. The ring went off again as I looked at it light up. It was then I realized my flashlight might work. I stretched over hitting the phone with the light causing it to push back towards me. I grabbed the phone almost laughing. "Sidle."

"Sara, are you all right?" Grissom asked

"Just peachy." I said, before coughing.

Grissom looked over at Brass giving him the thumbs up as he stood where the opening of the cave was.

"Grissom….I am buried up to my knees. I might have a concussion."

"We are getting you out. Just keep awake." He said, motioning for Brass to get on the phone to call for a bulldozer.

"Why didn't I listen to you?" I asked

"We'll talk about that later." He said

I laid my head back down looking to the side.

"I'm sorry."

"You've always been stubborn. I have learned to live with it."

I chuckled coughing.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, still here."

"Keep talking." He said, as he looked over at Brass walking over.

"It will be here is five minutes."

"She may not have minutes!" Grissom said

"Grissom?" I called out

"I'm still here." He said, frowning at Brass.

"I'm tired." I said, sighing.

"Stay awake!" He said, almost yelling into the phone.

"What if I die in here?"

"We are getting you out."

"This was supposed to be my evening off."

"I know. When you get out of here you'll have days to rest."

I looked to the side closing my eyes.

"Sara?" Grissom called "Sara!"

"Still here." I said, opening my eyes.

"Not much longer." He said "Stay awake."

"I am trying."

"How's your legs?"

"I can't feel them now."

Grissom looked over at Brass scared.

"What does that mean?"

Grissom closed his eyes.

"It's going to be all right."

"You always know what to say." I said, feeling tired again "Grissom?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me something?"

"Anything." Grissom said, watching some men working at the entrance.

"Why did you take Sophia out?"

He was caught off guard.

"I….I don't know."

"You know."

"Sara, I just….I don't know."

I slowly closed my eyes opening them again.

"Would you take me out to dinner?"

"Sara, I can't."

I winched closing my eyes. Grissom listened waiting.

"Sara, wake up!"

I opened my eyes jumping at his yelling in my ear.

"Keep talking Gris. I don't know if I can hold out."

"Yes, you can. You are not a quitter."

"Please tell me why?"

He sighed feeling uneasy.

"I took her out because I was attracted to her."

I felt a pain in my heart as he said that.

"Oh."

"I turned you down because I am afraid of my feelings." He said

"Why?"

"Sara, you are the one woman that has affected me. The pain inside scares me. I didn't want to trust it."

My phone made a sound. I lifted it up looking at it.

"Grissom, my phone is dying!"

Grissom ran over to Brass.

"When is the bulldozer coming?"

"Any minute." Brass said "What's wrong?"

"Sara's phone is dying!"

I coughed laying my head back down. My vision blurred for a moment.

"Grissom hurry!"

"We are coming to you. I promise." He said

"Grissom, if I die…I want you to know that I…"

Grissom listened silently as he looked at the entrance of the cave. He turned hearing the bulldozer on its way.

"You can tell me that in person." He said

"I just want to hear it from you." I said "Just once."

Grissom looked down closing his eyes.

"Please?" I begged

"I…I love you." He said, with feeling.

I smiled closing my eyes upon hearing that. My phone beeped again and died.

"Sara?" Grissom said "Sara?"

The bulldozer ran by him to the entrance.

"Hurry!" Grissom yelled

I coughed again dropping the dead phone onto the dirt floor. My eyes grew heavy and I closed them. The sound of the bulldozer became louder. Brass watched Grissom holding his phone pacing.

"We are thru!" The man called, on the bulldozer.

Grissom ran over coughing as he went in with other people. He heard Brass call for an ambulance as he climbed in the cave. The dust cleared as one of the men deeper inside called out that they found Sara and she was alive.

Grissom knelt down to me smoothing my hair touching my neck. He helped the men take some rocks off my legs. Then very carefully lifting me out taking me outside.

I woke up hearing a heart monitor. Opening my eyes I looked down seeing one of my legs was in a cast. Sighing I closed my eyes again licking my lips. Grissom came in walking slowly over to the bed. He looked at the heart monitor then he looked at me.

"Sara?"

I opened my eyes seeing him.

"I made it out."

"With a few scrapes. The doctor just told me that you will be able to go home in a few days."

I groaned moving my head.

"I hate hospitals."

"Your going to be off work for a while."

"I knew that was coming."

"Sara, you were just in a cave in. I want you to rest."

I blinked looking at him.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"What you said to me on the phone?"

He sighed sitting in a chair behind him.

"You didn't mean it did you?"

"Sara, I…."

"I'm really tired. Do you mind leaving?" I asked

He stood looking at me then he nodded walking out. A tear went down my cheek as I moved my head to look at the ceiling.

Sophia moved on the bed next to him as he read a book. She moaned smiling putting her head against his chest.

"What are you reading?"

"It's about forensic science."

"Always working." She said, kissing his neck.

"I like to keep my mind engaged."

He put the book down thinking. She noticed leaning up on an arm looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her.

"I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Sara."

She sat up looking at him.

"What about her?"

"I just feel concerned."

She sighed moving to sit on him with both her hands on either side of his head. He looked at her.

"Gil, Sara is a grown woman who can take care of herself….besides." She said, leaning down smiling "I need special attention right now."

He watched her remove the book he had putting it on the bed then she leaned down kissing him. He rolled her over on the bed kissing her when his cell went off. He stopped listening.

"Ignore it." She said, kissing his neck.

"Might be the lab." He said, getting up. She sighed watching him leave the room.

She came out of the bed room looking at him as he listened to the person talking.

"What happened?" He asked, listening "I'll be right there."

He hung up looking over at Sophia.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, that was the hospital. Sara is freaking out."

"Let the hospital handle it." She said, walking over to him.

"They can't get her to calm down. I can."

He kissed her head walking past.

"Gil?"

He turned looking at her.

"Who do you really care for her or me?"

He looked at her as she waited.

"I have to go."

"Fine, but when you come back I won't be here." She said

He sighed leaving. She watched him go feeling hurt.

Grissom came to the hospital coming into my room. A nurse stood by the bed and I sat up with red eyes looking scared.

"Mr. Grissom, I'll leave you two." The nurse said, walking over "We tried to give her something, but she refused."

"Thank you." He said

I watched him come over to me.

"Your giving the staff problems."

"I had a nightmare."

He sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Lay down and tell me about it."

I sniffed lying down looking at him.

"I was in the cave again and you were buried beside me and you were dead."

"Oh."

I felt more tears go down my cheeks.

"I called your name and you didn't answer."

"Sara, it's all right." He said, reaching over to take my hand.

I hid my face crying. He got up sitting on the bed pulling me against him rubbing my back.

"I am here. I am not leaving."

I put my face against his shoulder. He looked at me as I lifted my face looking at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you are still recovering."

I nodded looking down.

"Sara, I am sorry for everything. I just don't know how to say what I mean."

"That's okay."

"No it's not. You deserve the truth."

"What is the truth?"

"The truth is that I…do love you." He said, searching my face.

I sighed closing my eyes.

"I knew you did." I said, opening my eyes.

He touched my face smoothing my cheek. Then he leaned in kissing me. He moved back only to have me pull him back. The nurse came in gasping when she saw us. Grissom looked over at her as I did. She smiled backing up going out the door. Grissom looked at me smiling before kissing me again.


End file.
